Rocking Out/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting started *Talk to Bill Teach in The Green Ghost or on The Adventurous. Getting arrested * Talk to the Customs Sergeant in the house in southeast Rimmington while wearing three pieces of pirate clothing. * The answers to the questions appear to be different for each player. Keep trying until you figure it out. * He will tell you to bank your items to be arrested, do that and talk to him again. In prison * Once you're at the prison, skip through the cutscene and then shout-through the barred window to your east. * Pick up a tin cup in the cell and use it on the jail door 3 times until Heavy-handed Harry throws stew on you (you receive a fishy prison top). * Tap the pipes on the east side of your cell to receive a pipe. * Shout-through your cell door until you receive a quill, paper, and ink. * Use the quill on the ink bottle to get an inky quill. Then use the inky quill on the note and write a message to Ralph. (If you lose the paper, ask the guard for more.) * Use the note on the barred window. * Ralph won't see the note, so pick up the accordion just outside your cell by searching in the rubble. * Shout-through the cell to receive another piece of paper, then use the ink bottle on the paper to get inky paper. * Use the empty ink bottle on the sharp rock outside of your cell to get a Smashed bottle. * Use the smashed bottle on the accordion, and then the pipe on the accordion. Then, use the inky paper on the accordion to get a vacuum pump. * Use your fishy uniform on the perch rock to the east outside of your cell. *Use your vacuum pump on the seagull once it appears. * Use the vacuum pump and gull on the barred window, then shout-through it. * Speak to Ralph and go to the east side of the island to a dock and dive in the water. Captains' marks *Go to any bank and retrieve your 2 bronze wires, your pirate clothing, diving apparatus, fishbowl helmet, and ghostspeak amulet. Captain Braindeath * Travel to Braindeath Island by speaking to Pirate Pete north of Port Phasmatys. * Go west and speak to Captain Braindeath, he will give you 5 items. * Travel to the bar in north Port Sarim called The Rusty Anchor. * Ask the bartender about the 'rum'. * Talk to the bartender again and pick the third option: "I'll have a drink ...and you have one too". Do this about five times. * Go outside, put on a disguise and then ask about the 'rum'. Repeat this step with each disguise. * Talk to the bartender again, this time with no disguise and he will give you an Order slip. * While you are in the area, to save a trip, speak to Redbeard Frank to start his task. * Go back to Braindeath Island and give the order to Captain Braindeath to receive his mark. Redbeard Frank * Speak to Redbeard Frank south of the pub in Port Sarim if you haven't already. * Travel to Mos Le'Harmless via the charter boat or Bill Teach and talk to Brother Tranquility about the letter for Frank. * Return to Redbeard Frank on the Port Sarim dock and deliver the letter. * Put on your pirate clothing and head back to Braindeath Island and go down the southern stairs. When you are outside, head further south and talk to Captain Donnie to get incomplete plans. * Head northwest to 50% Luke by the bridge and use charcoal on him. (There is charcoal in a crate on the other side of the gate near 50% Luke.) * Return to Redbeard Frank on the Port Sarim docks and exchange the Charcoal rubbing for Frank's mark. Bill Teach and Captain Brass Hand Harry * Go to Port Phasmatys and speak with Bill Teach to obtain an introduction letter. * Travel to Mos Le'Harmless and head up the ladder in the northern pub and talk to 50 Ships Mufassah. * Talk to Brass Hand Harry on the same floor. * Take-apart the five broken hands. * Use a piece on another to trigger a puzzle. Complete the puzzle to obtain a brass hand. * Talk to Brass Hand Harry to receive an ink pad. Use the ink pad on the brass hand and then the inky brass hand on the paper then talk to Harry again to receive his mark. * (NOTE: For this part you must be under 28kg weight) With your diving equipment, and Ghostspeak amulet travel to Dragontooth Island via the Ghost Captain with the row boat at Port Phasmatys. * Travel to the north-east part of Dragontooth Island and Dive-in on the chain. * Swim around until you find a Karamthulhu: catch it. (It is the only fish that appears on the mini map.) * Head over to the ship and climb-up the stairs. Open the chest to get a crowbar. * Go back down the stairs and then down the ladder to the east. * Go west on the bottom floor of the ship and uncover the Idol buried in the pile of sand and bring it back to Bill Teach to receive his mark. Cap'n Izzy No-Beard * Travel to Brimhaven and go to the Agility Arena, located southeast of the docks. * Speak to Cap'n Izzy No-Beard then head back to the Rimmington Customs Sergeant. (If you haven't done yet, feel free to destroy the disguises and ink pad.) * Deposit all of your items in the locker and get arrested by talking to the Customs Sergeant. * Search the bed for a crude lockpick and use it on your cell door. * Kill the Customs Officers that attack you and take a full uniform set: Hat, trousers, and a shirt. * Head to the top floor and enter the room with the Cabinets. * Search the cabinets until you find a file about "Wanda the Fish" and take it. These files are in alphabetical order. * Talk to the Locker Officer and receive the brooch. Then go back to Cap'n Izzy No-Beard to receive his mark Back to prison & quest completion * Return to any bank and withdraw your remaining marks. You should have all five at this point. * Go back to the Customs Sergeant in Rimmington and tell him you want to make a confession, he will give you a folder. * Use the marks on the folder to fill it up. * Talk to the Customs Sergeant to get sent back to prison. * Search the bed for the crude lockpick and break out of your cell. Kill an Officer for their uniform then head to the top floor. (Note: You may get a message saying that the lock is rusty, and the lockpick does not work. It will work eventually; don't give up). * Talk to the Locker Officer to get your own file. * Head back down to your cell and shout-through the barred window to Ralph. A cutscene will follow. If you misclick while going through the dialogue during the cutscene you will exit it and have to start the cutscene over. *Quest complete! Category:Rocking Out